HaRrY pOtTEr Y eL pRiNcIpE mEsTiZo
by katemerlin
Summary: ¿Quien sera el principe?, ¿quienes eran esas personas?, ¿quienes son ellas?, son las dudas que Harry tendra que resolver este año junto con sus inseparables amigos, mi primer fic, sean buenos por favor


Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer mi fanfic, no sean malos es el primero que hago, perdon por futuras confusiones y horrores ortograficos, bueno

Todos los derechos de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K Rowlin (la #1) y a Warner Brothers, bueno gracias y pues los dejo con la historia

El Despertar

La noche había ya caído, los ventarrones de aire amenazaban con arrancar los árboles de sus raíces, los rayos tronaban incesantemente estremeciendo la mansión desde sus cimientos, el clima era perfecto para la ocasión.

Desde fuera de la mansión se podían distinguir algunas débiles luces en algunas ventanas, en las que conducían al vestíbulo y de ahí a la sala de baile, no es necesario decir que todo estaba cubierto de polvo.

Varios hombres, entraban como sombras y caminaban lentamente, pero algo los distinguía, llevaban la manga del brazo izquierdo arremangada y dejaban ver un extraño tatuaje que parecía ser una calavera con una serpiente que salía de su boca, todos estos se reunían alrededor de una enorme hoguera en el centro de la sala en la que un hombre de increíble estatura, piel pálida, pupilas rojas con rendijas que se asemejaban a una serpiente se encontraba (no es necesario repetir su nombre), a su lado arrodillados en el piso se encontraban dos personas una mujer y un hombre. La mujer era sumamente hermosa, tenia la piel blanca manchada de tierra y sangre, el cabello negro un poco ondulado, en ese momento se encontraba sucio y enmarañado, y sus ojos…. sus ojos eran tan extraños parecía que cambiaban de color dependiendo de la intensidad de la hoguera, en ese momento se mostraban rojos, del hombre solo se podían apreciar los desordenados y sucios cabellos castaño claro.

-solo confírmame que la profecía es correcta y dime a quien se refiere y quizás los deje con vida- dijo con paciencia el hombre a su lado

-si por supuesto, nos vas a matar- respondió segura la mujer

-Samantha no tengo tu tiempo, si esa profecía es verdad dímelo ahora o…- dijo amenazante el lord oscuro

-NO- respondió esta negándose

-DIMELO……. CRUCIO- dijo lord Voldemort y lanzo la maldición al hombre

-NO- repitió la mujer

-DIMELO- dijo el lord aumentando el poder de la maldición.

-NO-repitió nuevamente la mujer

-esta bien, avada…-dijo el lord tenebroso apuntando al hombre pero fue interrumpido por la mujer

-ESTA BIEN, EL HIJO DE LOS POTTER O EL DE LOS LOMBOTOOM- dijo la mujer como si en cada palabra se le fuera la vida y bajo la cabeza sollozando

- bueno han servido, ahora dejare que los maten pero lentamente, como le ocurre a todo el que me traiciona, los torturaran hasta que sean un montón de carne con sangre- dijo el lord cruelmente

-lo sabemos bien no tiene que repetirlo- respondió el hombre y levanto el rostro, era apuesto, tenia la piel morena y los ojos grises, pero el rostro estaba lleno de moretones, sangre y tierra

-esta bien Sebastián no te alteres- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en el rostro el señor tenebroso, Sebastián solo escupió a sus pies

-jajajaj tranquilo, tenerlos aquí me costo 28 mortifagos, algunos de los mejores, debo decir que si Lucius no hubiera capturado a tu mujer cuando llego junto a las pequeñas no te hubieras rendido, ah y hablando de Lucius dime ¿Cómo están las niñas?- dijo con crueldad el lord, Sebastián intento levantarse pero unas sogas lo rodearon inmovilizándolo y samantha levanto el rostro y miro al lord con un profundo odio

-en perfecto estado serán unas buenas mortifagas y una de ellas una buena esposa para mi hijo- dijo uno de los mortifagos

Esta bien pero mas te vale que las mantengas así, tengo que hacerles una visita- en ese momento Sebastián trato de levantarse una vez mas- ya te dije tranquilo, ya tendrás tiempo de gritar, yo creo que tengo cosas que hacer, como ir a matar a esos niños, desátenlos y jueguen con ellos mis fieles mortifagos- dijo con crueldad el lord y se retiro

Todo lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido, un mortifago con la mascara se acerco a Samantha y otro a Sebastián los desataron, al principio iban caminando lentamente arrastrando los pies, hasta que samantha se abalanzo sobre el mortifago y logro quitarle la varita, lo mismo hizo Sebastián con el otro mortifago y salieron corriendo empujando a mortifagos y lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. El lord se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la pasada lujosa mansión cuando escucho el estruendo y se giro, pudo ver a sus prisioneros salir corriendo, no se esperaba algo así después de los numerosos hechizos debilitadores que les había puesto, no era posible, pero si al parecer mientras mostraban las cabezas gachas habian los habian eliminado, saco su varita de la túnica y lanzo maldiciones a los dos que corrían hacia la salida, la que las respondió fue la mujer que hábilmente las desvió, mientras salían, al final lograron escapar y se desaparecieron.

-AAAAAAAAggg- grito con enfado el lord cuando llego a las afueras de la mansión-¿como, ¿como, ¿como lograron escapar?- y se giro a sus mortifagos- entro de regreso a mansión lanzando hechizos a quien se le atravesara

-Como lo lograron Lucius?- pregunto el lord a uno de sus seguidores

-Lo siento mi lord no se como……-respondió el aludido

-Creo que como siempre lo subestime, lograron deshacer los hechizos, Lucius tu mansión tiene protección para los aparecidos no podrán entrar ahí a menos de que hayan tenido tu aprobación- dijo el lord pero fue interrumpido por el mortifago

- se, señor e, e, ellos estaban autorizados- dijo con temor su sirviente

- ¿QUE? TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO A QUIEN ELEGIAS PERMITEME QUE TU CASA ES UNO DE LOS PUNTOS DE REUNION IMPORTANTES IMBECIL- dijo con enojo el lord

-lo se señor pero pensé que ellos que eran lo suficientemente importantes para permitirles aparecerse- respondió el atemorizado Lucius

El lord trato de tranquilizarse y respondió con falsa tranquilidad- tu no necesitas pensar Lucius, para eso estoy yo, bueno lo hecho esta, esta estupidez tendrá su precio para todos ustedes pero en este momento mi prioridades son indiscutibles, lo mas seguro es que los entupidos vayan a buscar a las niñas, por lo tanto quiero que Bellatrix forme un grupo y se dirija a la mansión Malfoy, mientras tanto yo comenzare a matar a los únicos que supuestamente pueden matarme, jajajaj- rió fríamente el lord- como si eso fuera posible, un mocoso capaz de matarme, se nota que mi amigo Dumbledore esta desesperado- rió junto con los mortifagos pero en el momento en el que el lord hablo se callaron inmediatamente- pero es preferible evitar estorbos por lo tanto…. , ahora cumplan sus ordenes yo tengo trabajo, si así puede llamársele, su lord les permite retirarse- y el señor tenebroso se retiro a paso tranquilo del lugar pero causando escalofríos a cada mortifago por el que pasaba a su lado.

Los había subestimado, no podía creerlo, había cometido un error se puede decir bastante grave pero le sorprendió mas la facilidad con que Sebastián Selag y Samantha Emrys se defendían de sus ataques, no por nada habian demostrado ser sus mejores partidarios, confiaba tanto en ellos que no se dio cuenta cuando su lealtad se volvió en su contra, el maldito Dumbledore los había descubierto, pero en vez de matarlos hablo con ellos y los volvió parte de su maldita Orden, bueno no faltaba mucho para que esa pobre asociación cayera, el era el mago mas poderoso del mundo, y un montón de magitos si nada que hacer lo iban a detener, a no eso no iba a ser un impedimento y menos esa estupida profecía, el lord dudaba de que esa profecía fuera verdad, como iba a saber que esta lo llevaría a 14 años en el exilio y casi a la muerte, en ese momento se dirigía a casa de uno de sus supuestos vencedores, ya tenia planeado matar a los Potter desde el principio, pero un encantamento Fidel lió y la profecía solo lo habian retrasado, que suerte para ese estupido y nada fiel sirviente, Colagusano, un amigo de los Potter y su guardián le había revelado donde se ocultaban disminuyendo el trabajo de buscarlos, pero de una forma u otra también se desharía de su deficiente mortifago, ya ni recordaba su nombre- en esto pensaba el señor tenebroso mientras tranquilamente se dirigía a casa de los Potter.

Cabe decir que ya habian transcurrido como 10 minutos desde la huida de los prisioneros.

¡Lo habian logrado, y en las narices de Voldemort, jajaja, reía Samantha mientras corrían por el campo junto al lago, camino al castillos de Hogwarts,

- ¿Porque tan contenta?- pregunto Sebastián

- Esa es una pregunta- respondió Samantha

- Tenemos que llegar rápido con Dumbledore, no hay tiempo – dijo preocupado Sebastián

-Lo se- volvió a contestar Samantha, seriamente

En cuestión de unos 2 o 3 minutos llegaron con Dumbledore, bueno es poco tiempo pero cuando de ti dependen vidas no hay tiempo para descansar

- "Gragea de cerilla"- dijo Sebastián y la gárgola se aparto

Cuando abrieron la puerta el director estaba muy ocupado con algunos papeles de la escuela y cuando entraron se sorprendió

- Profesor…- dijo Samantha cuando trato de recuperar aliento

- Ocurre algo Samantha- pregunto preocupado Dumbledore

- Nos… descubrió…sabe….profecía….casa….niño…niñas- Dijo Sebastián tratando de jalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible con una mueca de procuración

- Dios- en un momento el fuerte anciano pareció más débil que nunca- Los Potter o Los Lombottom- mostró duda- A quienes ayudaremos, debo hablar con la orden….- pero fue interrumpido por Samantha

- No hay tiempo, profesor Voldemort formulo una profecía, y se refiere en algo a la de Trelawny- dijo Samantha rápidamente- no se la habíamos dicho porque dudábamos que fuera verdad, pero cuando usted nos dijo ayer la otra profecía… parece que ahora todo encaja- pero esta vez fue el profesor quien interrumpió a Samantha

- ¡las niñas! Donde están- dijo preocupado

-el las tiene- contesto Sebastián- a una de ellas se refiere la profecía de Voldemort, las cuidara de eso no tenemos duda ya que...- lo interrumpió Samantha

-"Nacida de las serpientes que aprendieron a volar, definirá el destino del elegido, podrá ser la mas fiel acompañante de las tinieblas o la que lleve la luz de la esperanza, solo el elegido decidirá, nacida de las serpientes que se volvieron aves, vendrá al mundo cuando el séptimo mes muera y el octavo nazca"- dijo Samantha pero ella no estaba presente- no puede estar mas claro

El director suspiro y se tumbo en su silla- Los Potter están protegidos por el Foddelio… n

Los Potter estaban protegidos por el fiddelio, su guardián los descubro- dijo Sebastián

Sirias……….imposible- dijo el director como si no entendiera todo pero de un momento a otro reacciono- los potter……..debemos hacer algo rápido enviare a Hagrid con los Potter y a Porter con los Lombottom, pero…….. las niñas ustedes…

En este momento, solo queríamos que supiéramos lo que ya te dijimos, nuestras prioridades no son esos niños sino mi hija,-dijo con decisión samantha, pero fue interrumpida por Sebastián

Y la mía- dijo Sebastián, samantha solo le dedico una mirada que era sumamente difícil de descifrar- es lo ultimo que me queda de Eleonor- dijo con nostalgia

Vamonos- dijo samantha como si el tema de la hija y esposa de Sebastián la molestaran

Samantha se quito la bufanda que traía y la hechizo para que funcionara como un traslador y se transportaron a la mansión Malfoy, era una suerte que hubieran sido amigos cordiales de Lucius tanto tiempo conocían todos los rincones de esa casa, y cuando decían que lo conocían todo era todo, incluyendo la sala de torturas donde tiempo atrás pasaron divertidas horas con algunos invitados muggles, por lo que no fue difícil adivinar a donde se tenían que trasladar, Lucius era tan predecible, la sala armadillo, una de las mas segura de la mansión, creo que su nombre lo dice todo, sabían que iban a tener un comité de bienvenida pero eso era necesario, a Samantha le preocupaba demasiado su hija, pero a Sebastián le preocupaban las dos.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fueron bloquear y desviar gran cantidad de maldiciones que recibían por todos lados, Samantha salio corriendo hacia la sala, pero encontró a por lo menos 15 mortifagos alrededor de la cuna, pero eso no la iba a detener, logro dejar inconscientes a algunos, a otros muertos y había desarmado a otros, había conseguido llegar a las niñas y tomo de inmediato a su hija, volteo a ver como estaba Sebastián, el estaba luchando contra Lucius y bellatrix, pero samantha ya lo notaba cansado, pero a ella….

-Por favor- grito Sebastián mirándole por un segundo piadosamente

Esto provoco la atención de Bellatrix, pero con una maldición Sebastián la mando a volar y golpearse con uno de los estantes, dejándola medio inconsciente y permitiéndole a Santa crear un traslador y llevarse a las niñas de ahí, apareció en una débilmente iluminada sala que era muy elegante, lanzo un hechizo que cubrió las paredes como una manta transparente, y se volvió a las niñas

Lo siento, tengo que volver, pero yo quiero que si me puedes entender, decirte que siempre estaré contigo, mi niña- y por mucho tiempo ya no recordaba cuanto sintió como dos pequeñas gotas de una sustancia salada, tibias bajaban por sus mejillas, estaba llorando, se volvió a la otra pequeña

- Siempre te envidie, pero quiero que sepas que lamento ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mi hija, creo que hasta ahora entiendo, porque eres tan importante para Sebastián- y se agacho un poco y deposito un tímido beso en la frente de la pequeña- adiós, cuídate- y se volvió a su hija

-Mi niña- y se volvió agachar y volvió a depositar otro tímido beso en la frente de su pequeña- ten cuidado con tu hermana- susurro a la pequeña- te amo, adiós- y se fue, confiaba que Dumbledore las cuidaría.

Cuando apareció todo era un caos Sebastián peleaba pero ya no podía mas, cuando Samantha llego recibió e hizo incontables maldiciones abriéndose camino hasta llegar al lado de Sebastián, cuando este la vio no pudo evitar sonreír, a lo que samantha respondió con otra, cuando peleaban juntos eran invencibles pero ambos sabían que iban a morir, estaban demasiado débiles, Sebastián de pelear contra los mortifagos y samantha de realizar el hechizo que protegería a su hija y la de Sebastián de caer en las manos de Voldemort, pero aun así peleaban con todo lo que podían pero lo que ocurrió a continuación significo el fin, un mortifago lanzo un avada kedabra a espaldas de samantha y Sebastián para protegerla lo tuvo que recibir, y así como si el tiempo se hiciera cada vez mas lento samantha lo vio caer, pero en vez de una expresión de terror era una sonrisa sincera y tranquila lo que vio, lo ultimo que Sebastián hizo fue mirarla y decirle sin palabras que la amaba, todas las maldiciones se detuvieron

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito samantha y cayo de rodillas junto a Sebastián, luego se volvió a mirar a Lucius y Bellatrix, con quienes había estado combatiendo, y ahí mismo supo que era mejor dejar las cosas así, Sebastián no volvería y se volvió a Lucius- Hazlo, pero quiero que sepas que mi hija será la encargada de vengarme y jajjajaja- comenzó a reírse como loca pero de pronto paro- nos vemos en el otro mundo Lucius, te espero

Eso fue lo ultimo que Samantha Emrys dijo en su vida, ya que esta fue cegada por una luz verde y tanto el cuerpo de ella como de Sebastián se volvieron polvo en un segundo y ya no hubo nada.

Lucius no tenia una mueco de enfado sino de terror, se habian llevado a las niñas, su amo lo castigaría, quizás lo matara, Narcissa, Draco, su dinero lo cuidaría pero tenia mucho miedo de la muerte………….. quien iba decir que a una larga distancia de ahí el que no debe ser nombrado había caído a manos de un niño de 1 año, Harry Potter, llevándose como ultimas victimas a su padres y marcando a este para siempre, dejándole el destino mas difícil que un mago podría tener.

La imagen de Lucius y otros mortifagos se elimino rápidamente, quien había visto ese recuerdo se había levantado absolutamente asustado, sabia que no volvería a dormir, que demonios había sido eso, la cicatriz le ardía débilmente y respiraba apresurado, se puso las gafas para poder ver mejor y se acerco a la ventana al lado de su cama, la sequía que había azotado el año pasada fue sustituida por su contrario, afuera llovía a cantaros y los relámpagos deslumbraban en el cielo, uno de ellos permitió observar los ojos de aquel extraño, un impresionante verde almendrado, que parecían estar vacíos.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y no le diria que no a unos lindos reviews si es posible, pero sino todo esa bien, bueno gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
